This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Prof. Banerjee is focusing on the characterization of complex carbohydrate glycan moeities on the surface of cancer cells and in the secreted proteome. The first stage of this new research project centers on the identification, characterization and comparison of N-glycan biomarkers in cancer cell lines, some of which have been treated to block glycosylation. He has supplied typical samples for initial evaluation, so that preliminary results can be obtained and the methodology can be optimized. Several glycan or glycopeptide release strategies are being evaluated in order to choose the one most suitable for this project.